


The Mage

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: SenGen week 2020 [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: Prince Senku of the Kingdom of Science must travel the lands to get the perfect welcome home gift for his father and new step-mother. Rumor has it that a certain mage has the perfect gift.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	The Mage

**Author's Note:**

> SenGen Week 2020 - Day 5  
> Prompt - fantasy AU/ ~~modern AU~~  
>  I had too much fun with this fic XD It's more crack than anything else, but man, it was a wild ride (for me).
> 
> Rating is for the use of drugs at the end.

“Senku! Are you sure we should be doing this? King Byakuya is still away.” Taiju pointed out as he followed the young Prince to the stables. Senku snorted, shaking his head.

“It’s fine. The old man is just going to pick up his bride. Where is Sir Kohaku?” He asked, looking around for his other bodyguard.

“I’m here you morons. Now let’s go before it gets dark.” The only female knight in the land said as she stepped in to the stables with them. Senku smirked as he climbed on to his horse, more than ready to embark on this adventure.

As a “welcome home” present for his father and his new bride, Senku was traveling to the greatest mage in the land for some joy-inducing herbs to be used at their reception. It had been their head adviser, Lord Ryusui, who made the suggestion.

_“But a word of caution, my Prince. This mage doesn’t give these goodies away freely.”_ He had warned. Senku wasn’t worried.

After all, he carried with him the secret delicacy of their kingdom.

The three traveled on horseback for most of the night. When they got to a village near the mage’s hut, the three checked in, immediately passing out. They managed to pull themselves out of their beds around lunch time, and after a quick bite to eat, they continued on their journey.

“Wow, what a great place!” Taiju exclaimed as they finally reached the tiny cottage in the woods. Senku too a minute to admire the picturesque scene in front of him.

The cottage was just a round hut, covered in moss, vines, and flowers over it’s smooth clay base. It had two small, round windows on either side of it’s door, and the sound of local wildlife nearby completed the…well, magical scene.

“Come on, let’s go.” Senku said, jumping off of his horse. Taiju and Kohaku joined him, and after tying the horses to a tree, they walked up and knocked.

_“Come in~”_ A sing-song tone greeted them, and after sharing a look with his knights, Senku pushed open the door.

“Greetings, Sir mage.” Senku called out as he entered the cottage. “I am Prince Senku of the Kingdom of Science. I was told that I can acquire the perfect present for my father and his lovely new bride.”

“My, my, how honored I am to be greeted by _the_ Prince Senku himself.” The mage stepped in to the room, and Senku’s eyes widened. The mage before him was very young, probably not much older than himself. He had bizarre, asymmetrical hair. On one half, he had his hair a short black hair, and on the other, he had a slightly longer set of white. He had sharp blue eyes, and on the side of his face was a unique tattoo. Quite frankly, he was the most attractive man Senku had ever seen.

“What would you like in exchange for the herbs?” Kohaku asked when it was obvious that Senku wasn’t going to respond. He shook himself, forcing his attention to return to the situation at hand.

“I have gold and our secret delicacy on hand. If neither of those work for you, I can also provide a variety of treasures, if you would like.” Senku spoke up. The mage smiled, tilting his head as he appraised the trio in front of him. He turned around, picking up a tray with a tea pot and four cups.

“Come, let’s sit and talk. I sense that you have come a long way, hm?” The mage asked. Senku nodded, leading the way as they followed the mage in to a sitting room. They sat down on blushed chairs, and the mage watched as they began to sip their teas in silence.

“So your aforementioned delicacy. Would it happen to be….cola?” The mage smirked. Senku resisted the urge to roll his eyes, reaching down into the pouch at his side. He offered it to the mage. With wide, greedy eyes, the mage reached forward for the bottle. Senku pulled it back before his hands could make contact.

“Yes. But, the herbs first.” He said, keeping his hands on the bottle. The mage paused, leaning back in his seat.

“I have one more request, Prince Senku.” He said, and from the gleam in his blue eyes, Senku tensed. That look promised trouble.

“Name your price.” He said, sitting back in his chair. The mage beamed, leaning forward.

“Well, my prince. For starters, my name is Asagiri Gen. And I’d like to come to the party.”

* * *

Senku rolled his eyes as the mage shifted behind him on his horse. After a cry of outrage from Taiju and a few threats from Kohaku, Gen had explained that the herbs might have unintended side effects, and he wanted to be able to treat the King and new Queen immediately. Senku had agreed with his logic and so here they were, journeying back to his palace.

But Gen had never ridden on horse back before, or so Senku thought. After all, he was pretty handsy. For the most part his arms stayed wrapped around Senku’s waist. But occasionally he would jolt, and his hands would grip Senku’s thighs, or he would hook his chin over Senku’s shoulder.

When they managed to arrive, Gen sent him a small smile before Taiju guided him to his rooms. Kohaku rolled her eyes, hitting Senku’s shoulder when he stared after them.

“Don’t turn into some pining idiot. We have enough of those running around.” She scowled.

“Did I hear that correctly? Has my little prince been hit by loves finest arrow?” Senku groaned, running a hand down his face as Ryusui appear with a wide grin, their butler Francois close behind. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ryusui. I just met him.” He said, and together the group headed towards his study.

“He was feeling you up the entire ride home, Senku.” Kohaku said, shooting him a pointed glare. Ryusui burst in to laughter, ruffling Senku’s unruly hair.

“My, my, can’t believe my little boy is growing up.” He said, wiping at his eyes.

“Oh knock it off. I’m sure it’s not like that.” Senku scoffed. Ryusui and Kohaku teased him all the way until dinner. Then they switched out their barbs for pointed comments, and just as Senku was about to tell them to stop, he jumped, snapping his head to the side as he looked at Gen with wide eyes. The mage winked, an innocent smile crossing his face, even as his foot continued it’s path up his leg towards his crotch.

Okay, maybe they had a point after all.

“Walk me to my room, Prince Senku?” Gen asked after dinner. Senku rolled his eyes, but nodded, rising from his chair.

“Alright.”

The walk to Gen’s chambers was filled with a tension that Senku couldn’t put a name on. But when Gen paused outside of his doors with a coy grin and leaned forward to press their lips together, it suddenly clicked.

He pressed the mage against the wall, nipping at his bottom lip to gain access to his mouth. With a moan Gen tossed his arms around his shoulders pulling him even closer.

“Join me, Senku?” Gen asked when they parted, cheeks flushed from the kiss. Senku smirked, reaching down to squeeze Gen’s ass. What a cocky asshole he was for dropping his title.

“Sure, mage.” He said, and with a laugh, Gen dragged him in to his bed chambers.

* * *

“Oh for the love of-“ Kohaku groaned as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. She had come back from her nightly patrol, ready to join in the welcome home party. But when she got in there, Byakuya and Taiju were sharing loud laughs as they passed the burning pipe between them. Yuzuriha, Taiju’s young wife, and Lilian, Byakuya’s new wife, were chatting quietly next to their husbands, nibbling on some kind of bread. The dazed look in their eyes implied that they too had smoked the pipe.

  
But what really got Kohaku was Senku. Her Prince was sitting on his chair, chatting with a laughing Ryusui as Chrome put on some kind of wild tale, little Suika at his side. On Senku’s lap was the mage, one hand on the back of Senku’s neck, the other holding a goblet of what was probably their finest cola. He was watching Senku with fond eyes, and a sizeable bruise on his neck. Shaking her head, Kohaku turned around, deciding that the party just wasn’t worth it.

It looked like the mage was here to stay.


End file.
